Safe and Sound A Hunger Games Story
by Phantomfur's Froststorm
Summary: Rachel and Jacob Harris, twins from district 11, have unfortunantly been selected to compete against each other in the 56th Hunger Games. How will the twins manage to live through the cruel games? I know it's a horrible summary. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. I know some people are still waiting are for the next chapter of my Twilight/Harry Potter cross-over, Before the Vampires, but in my period of writers block, I wrote this. It is all OC's. This is the 56th Hunger Games. The story of two unfortunant twins, who are pitted against each other in the Games. Obviously the title came from Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound". Review and let me know if I should continue, and just let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I, Phantomfur's Froststorm, do not own Susan Collin's The Hunger Games, or Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound". I do how ever own all the characters in this story. **

Safe & Sound

"This CAN'T be happening." I whimpered. "It can't be." My entire body shook as I held my best friend's hand. Kelsey Nipper stood loyally at my side, doing her very best to calm me down. But the tears streaked down my face faster than she could wipe them away. Sobs racked my entire body as my boyfriend ran in the room and hugged me, kissing my forehead. Tyler Boyd rubbed my back as Kelsey cradled one of my hands in both of hers. "It can't be."

"Honey…" Tyler began at the same time Kelsey said, "Rachie." I sobbed harder, my muffled moans turning into shrieks of agony, probably most of District 11 could hear. In the next room the shrieks echoed by the room's inhabitants. My family. "Honey…" Tyler began again. "It's okay. Ok so it's not, but it can't get any worse. I'm gonna take that back. You could die-iyiyiyi-I'm gonna shut up now." Tyler stuttered, trying to choose his words carefully. Not that it matters. My fate is already sealed. In an hour I will board a train, and leave for the arena. I have been selected for the 56th Hunger Games. In a few short weeks, I will be dead. How am I to survive? The weak, scrawny, fruit-picker from District 11, the agriculture district. I will be tossed in a ring with 23 other kids desperate for survival. One of them is my twin brother, Jacob.

Tyler and Kelsey held me. Karmin and Sean were doing the same in the next room for Jacob, and we all six wept. Because even if one of us returned home, the other wouldn't. Cruel fate pitted me against my own brother. This sucks.

"My talent?" I asked stupidly a few days later in training. The victor from district 11, Michael, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you plan to do to survive, doll face?"

"My brother is an archer."

"Honey, I don't want to know about your brother. I want to know about YOUR talents." Michael sighed again, running his hands through his ginger hair. What was that old folk legend about Gingers? Oh yeah! They have no souls! I quietly chuckled to myself, as Michael rubbed his head in frustration.

"I can climb trees," I said more seriously. "And I was always the best at hiding."

Michael nodded. "Good."

"And daggers. I can throw knives to knock fruit out of the trees!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about, angel!" Michael said with true excitement. "Now let's get to work!"

The next few days flew by in a blur. Michael had me throwing knives better than I had been, and I had managed to make myself nearly invisible when I climbed trees. Unfortunately, with all my training, I hadn't had time to spend with my brother. So the day after we performed for the judges, we sat together, holding hands, waiting for our results.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light." _Jacob sang to me quietly. I immediately recognized the lullaby our grandmother taught us before she died. _"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _The song had a haunting quality to it. Grandma called it "Safe and Sound." I sang the next lines quietly.

_"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _Jake smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Then he started the next line.

"Tributes!" President Black called, and Jacob quit singing. "Here are the scores." Black began calling out names. Jacob was 6th for archery. No doubt. I was 18th for knife throwing and camouflage. I grimaced and bit my lip. 18th… out of 24. I nervously glanced at Jacob, who simply kissed my forehead. "_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know this is SUPER short and I appologize for that. But if you all haven't noticed, I'm HORRIBLE at updating. I'm just so freaking busy all the time!Which really shouldn't be my excuse... but it is. **

**When was the last time I updated... Uh. It was Feb 10th. So let's see if I can catch you up to speed with my life... Um. I danced with my crush at cotillion :D (btw that's edicut/ballroom dancing class)! Um, I painted 7 2ft, by 5ft Harry Potter books for my cousin's 10th birthday, I went to Disciple Now (AMAZING Christian Youth Weekend Retreat), I went to my Piano Recitle/Competition and made Superior (that's the highest ranking :D), we had our cotillion ball, and I think that's it. So my life should be calming down for a while, so fingers crossed, maybe I will get a chance to update. **

**Rachel: Phantomfur's Froststorm doesn't own the Hunger Games, though she wish she did because her celebrity crush is Josh Hutcherson!**

**Froststorm: HEY! There's no need to tell the whole world that!**

**Rachel: Actually all she does own is the characters, most of which don't have name because she's too lazy to come up with them...**

**Froststorm: =.= Thank you for that Rachel...**

**Rachel: :3 You're welcome... Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

"Okay, Miss Rachel," my stylist smiled at me, turning me to face the mirror. "You are ready for the interviews." I bit my lip nervously. My hair was tied into a loose side ponytail and had leaves and blossoms weaved into it. I also had been dressed in a brown sleeveless dress that came to my knees. Apparently, since I'm from the agriculture district, I'm supposed to look like a tree.

I walked to the waiting area and stood with Jacob, who was in a brown shirt and jeans with similar leaves wound into a wreath on his head.

"Hey." I whispered hugging my brother. He smiled back nervously at me. "You ready?"

"No."

"Me neither." I grinned pulling my dress further down. "I wish they had gotten me a dress that comes down lower!" I laughed trying to calm him down. He grinned at me and glanced nervously at the stage. The tribute female from district 8 was on stage. Four more people until Jake: Five more until me. We both bit our lips then laughed at our nervous habit.

Time seemed to fly by, and soon Jake was on stage stuttering with stage fright. "I… uh.. am a… er… harvester… in district… um…el-eleven."

'_Oh Jakey..._' I sighed mentally. _'Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.'_ I kept humming our lullaby until Jake calmed down. Then my name was called and I nervously walked on stage, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" I said brightly. Unlike my poor, shy brother. I am a people person. So this is right up my alley. "I'm Rachel Dodd, a harvester from District 11!"

I think my interview went well. I giggled and talked about my wonderful brother. According to our host, people are interested to see how twins fare in the arena. I nearly went to tears at that point, and came, once again, to the thought. '_Oh yeah… Even if I, by some miracle, survive the Hunger Games, I will never see my brother again._' I probably won some points with our sponsors, as sick as that is. No child should ever die for another human's entertainment.

Eventually our interviews ended and we went back to our rooms. In less than a week, the Hunger Games begins. Life's not fair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yep. I'm trying to upload. I have such a short attention span, so I'll write a few sentences, and then get distracted. Sort of like this…**

**Me: I must focus and update my story. *writes 3 words* OH LOOK! SOMETHING SHINY! I must investigate.**

**Needless to say, I get nothing done, unless I write at 2 in the morning. Oh look at the time, 1:59 am. Time to attempt to write again. DISCLAIMER:  
><strong> 

**Jake: Hi. Phantomfur's Froststorm owns nothing except her own characters. She also has the attention span of a squirrel.**

**Me: Thank you for that Jake. **

**Rachel: She also talks in her sleep, and bites her nails, and daydreams about the cute French horn player in the band.**

**Me: What is it with you two and trying to humiliate me?**

**Jake: You are going to kill one of us or both of us off by the end of this story.**

**Me: You don't know that.**

**Rachel: It's a HUNGER GAMES parody. Of course someone's going to die. Why couldn't we have been in your Twilight/Harry Potter parody? I WANT TO LIVE.**

**Me: For Heaven's Sake. I'm never letting you two do the disclaimer again.**

Good morning sun, beautiful world. Let's all hold hands and sing songs and pretend that I'm not on a hovercraft that's taking me to my death. I glanced over at Jake, who looks like he is about to be sick. I fidget and glance around at my competitors. The boy from 3 is glaring at me. What's his problem? I bite back a bitter retort as I glare back at him.

We are shepherded off the craft and into our tubes that take us up into the arena. My stylist, who doesn't give a flying flip about my wellbeing, gives me a jacket to wear.

"Try not to die." Are the only words of comfort he offers me before flouncing out of the room. I stand tall and try not to cry as my tube closes and begins to rise. I glance around the arena. It's a thick forest with a river that looks like it splits the arena down the center. Right at my feet is a backpack, which is convenient. I don't plan to stick around the cornucopia long. Grab the bag and run up into the tallest tree I can find.

The second the buzzer goes off, I'm on the ground with the backpack in my hand. Only two other competitors have realized the buzzer has gone off and are making their way to the cornucopia. I tear for the forest and don't look behind me for Jake. Tossing my backpack on my shoulders, I scale a tree two hundred yards or so from the cornucopia. This way, I can see everything going on down there. I watch in horror as the boy from 3 strikes down the girl from 8 who can't be older than thirteen. Then he turns on her counterpart. The boy doesn't stand a chance either. 3 high fives his counterpart and she throws him a backpack. They run into the forest together. I wait for the cannon fire. Fourteen shots. How have fourteen already died! Ten left.

I begin to go through my backpack: a canteen, a blanket, rope, matches, a basic first aid kit, knives, instant meals. Overall, I've got the basics. The knives will make great weapons, and the canteen is welcomed. I pack everything up and check the coast is clear before climbing down my tree and filling my canteen. It will take time for it to purify, so I lay traps for some smaller animals for dinner. I'd decided to save the instant meals for bad hunting days. As soon as I can, I scurry up into my tree and wait for the sun to finally sink behind the horizon. I cover myself with my blanket and tie myself into the tree. Before long, the dead tributes begin lighting up the sky. The girl from 2, both from 4, both from 5, boy from 6, both from 7, girl from 8, girl from 9, both from 10, and both from 12. That leaves both from 1, the boy from 2, both from 3, the girl from 6, the boy from 8, the boy from 9, me, and Jakey.

As I settle in for the night, I wonder what Jake is doing and I drift off into a half sleep. I can't have been asleep for long, when I hear noises and I'm alert. I quickly untie myself and peer down to the forest below. The boy from 2 has the girl from 6 cornered. I pull a knife from my backpack and climb down a few branches. I can't afford to miss this. The girl from 6 manages to stab 2 , but not enough to kill him. 2 snaps 6's neck in a heartbeat and once he is turned around I throw my knife at him. He lands on her dead body. I jump out of the tree and yank the knife out his chest. My aim is better than I thought. I hit him square in the heart. I take off running as the cannon fires twice more.

I run another half mile or so before I stop and climb a tree. I retied myself in for the night and took a sip of water. Two down, seven to go. Whether that 7 includes me and Jake, I'm not sure. And I sink into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
